


Pyroclastic Flow

by Birdgay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, character study kinda, immediate post canon, short and not very explicit mentions of sex, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgay/pseuds/Birdgay
Summary: It was chance that brought them here, sure. It was the pure roll of a die that had set them on the courses necessary to meet each other and fight each other and save each other - and it just flowed, as if it was meant to. Like ice melted by flame, like steam from lava meeting ocean. Natural, warm, simple. It was the logical conclusion, to clash together, to melt together, to flow together.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Pyroclastic Flow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the end of December but I’m a coward so I’m just posting it now. Anyways! It’s short but I hope you like it!

They burst into Galo’s apartment, tired and giddy.

“Lio!” Galo shouted hoarsely, a huge grin plastered across his face. “Lio, we saved the world!”

Lio couldn’t help but grin. “We did it. We-“ he felt light and airy, and spread his arms out wide. “We did it!”

“We SAVED the WORLD!” Galo shouted again, twirling in dizzy glee, grabbing Lio by the waist and whirling around with him, pulling him close as they cackled, drawing their faces together and kissing him hard on the lips and-

Galo froze. Lio’s laughter stopped.

“Sorry,” Galo muttered, looking anywhere but at Lio’s face. “I got carried away, uh-“

Lio dipped forward and pressed their lips together once more, tongue darting forward to tease Galo’s lips, and Galo didn’t feel any reason to hold back.

Sure, they had only met just recently. Sure, they’d only really been working together for a few hours, but Galo.. Galo had never felt so right, and Lio had never looked so calm. They flowed together, just as they had in battle, just as they had when they saved the world. Just as they had, coming here, thinking absolutely nothing about the logistics.

It was chance that brought them here, sure. It was the pure roll of a die that had set them on the courses necessary to meet each other and fight each other and save each other - and it just flowed, as if it was meant to. Like ice melted by flame, like steam from lava meeting ocean. Natural, warm, simple. It was the logical conclusion, to clash together, to melt together, to flow together.

They didn’t think about the how or why at all. It wasn’t that they were unthinking - it was just that here, in this moment, they were safe, they were comfortable. They were alive. They’d protected each other, healed each other, seen each other suffer. They trusted each other. They had plenty to think about - the destruction, the aftermath of the Parnassus, the loss of life in the crossfire. A new world to build from the ground up. But this, they didn’t have to think about. This was the pyroclastic flow, the unstoppable force within them both that they both knew they couldn’t stop.

Kisses turned to bites and gentle tugs and whispers. A hug turned to a caress, to a carry to the bed, to a wandering touch, freeing what little clothing still remained. Touch turned to gripping tight as body slipped into body and whispers turned to moans and, high on the euphoria of new freedom and new future, they came together, collapsed together, slept together. Woke together, in the new sunlight of the new future they’d built.

“Lio,” Galo whispered as they both woke in the golden light, as if awakened from a trance. “I..”

Lio raised a finger to Galo’s lips. “Don’t worry, Galo Thymos,” he muttered, hoarse from sleep. “I don’t regret a thing.”

Galo smiled gently, reaching over to pull Lio close to his chest. “Good! ‘Cause neither do I!”

“We did it,” Lio whispered sleepily, curling in close to Galo’s warmth. “We fell in love.”

Galo felt warm, too warm to handle, but just as warm as he liked. “We sure did, huh?”

“I can’t help it,” Lio mumbled. “You’re too warm.”

“I’m as warm as you need me to be,” he replied.

“You’re perfect,” Lio whispered, and finally fell asleep once again, safe in the arms of the man with whom he had built the new world.

And there was plenty to worry about, but that, too, would flow into place.


End file.
